Libro
by Angel de un Ala
Summary: Sai siempre leé libros sobre los sentimientos y el comportamiento de las personas. Pero, hay un libro que él no puede leer, por mas que lo intente //one-shot dedicado a los fans del SaiHina en estas Navidades


Hola, aquí Ángel con otro one-shot dedicado a los fans del SaiHina en esta epoca navideña -Bostezo- ¿Saben lo tedioso que es escribir 2 one-shot al día y al siguiente publicar uno de ellos?

Agota ¬¬

De verdad cansa T_T Incluso me he dicho que este esfuerzo es en vano… pero bueno, ni modo…

Los personajes no son míos, son de Kishimoto

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

La observó contemplando a Naruto y Sakura a la distancia. Al igual que todos, ellos se encontraban construyendo casas nuevas para los habitantes de la aldea escondida entre las hojas. Después de que Naruto y Sakura lograran traer de vuelta al traidor de la Aldea y la Haruno pudiese aclarar sus pensamientos; lo único que quedaba era reparar lo dañado. Aunque otros también aprovechaban ese tiempo en otras cosas: Como leer un buen libro.

.

Sai ya había leído cientos de libros sobre emociones, no obstante, Hyuuga Hinata seguía siendo un libro de letras borrosas. Sai sonrió ante tal pensamiento, sí, así era ella. Hinata era el libro as interesante que alguna vez se hubiese animado a leer para comprender los sentimientos.

Y es que Hinata rompía todas las leyes que aprendió en los libros.

.

Ella no era celosa al ver al momento de ver al amor de su vida con otra

Ella no se hecho a llorar cuando Naruto y Sakura dijeron que ahora eran novios

Ella no pensaba en si misma antes que en los demás.

Ella no odiaba cuando le hacían daño, ni siquiera sentía rencor.

.

Sencillamente, Hinata era un libro sobre sentimientos humanos, un libro que Sai estaba curioso por leer su contenido.

La observó nuevamente. Ella se encontraba con Sakura, hablando y riendo, como si nada le afectara, sin embargo, por momentos podía apreciar como aquellos ojos similares a la luna agitaban su mirar para no apreciar la dicha del Uzumaki ante la compañía de la Haruno. Era evidente que le afectaba. Pero, eso no evitaba que ella sonriera a pesar de todo, y menos, que mostrara esa mirada de comprensión ante el amor de esas dos personas que tanto le importaban.

.

En resumen: Hyuuga Hinata rompía todos los prototipos humanos que conocía.

.

Aunque, si la comparaba con los personajes de un manga, ella clasificaría como el típico personaje "penoso" con infancia triste; con papel secundario, algunos capítulos en los que seria protagonista; que ama o admira al protagonista, aunque cuando se declara es rechazado; y en muchos casos, suele terminar con el mejor amigo del protagonista o con el rival éste.

Esas cosas le atraían de la Hyuuga. Lo desconocido.

¿Realmente ella era tan diferente al resto? ¿Tendría alguna reacción normal? Y si era así… ¿Qué provocara tal reacción?

Dirigió sus ojos al libro que estaba leyendo, el capitulo trataba sobre los sentimientos de las mujeres ante las acciones de los hombres. Sai, sabiéndose de memoria casi todos esa informa, la ojeó, buscando algo que no fuese tan apetitivo, o en el mejor de los casos, algo nuevo u original. Fue entonces cuando sus ojos se toparon con un punto clave del capitulo. Lo leyó con tranquilidad, aprendiéndose cada palabra en su preciso orden. Curvo sus labios en una de sus tantas sonrisas fingidas, y, dispuesto a comprobar si lo leído era verdad o no, se dirigió donde la joven de ojos color luna.

Hinata, inocente como era ante los demás, no se percato del momento en el que el miembro de Raíz llego a su lado, únicamente sintió cuando le llamaron. Con extrema ingenuidad volteó con los ojos cerrados para recibir con una sonrisa a quien le hablaba, no obstante, de un momento a otro se vio sus labios siendo capturados por los de alguien más.

Todos los presentes, quedaron atónitos ante tal escena, algunos preguntándose desdé cuándo Sai se había interesado en la heredera del clan Hyuuga; otros maldecía al pelinegro de sonrisa fingida y decían a regañadientes que lo matarían.

Naruto abrió su mandíbula hasta casi no poder mas, señalando a la nueva pareja; Sakura tronó sus puños, en señal que golpearía a su amigo; Sasuke, ajeno a todo lo que pasaba, se pregunto quien era la Hyuuga; Kiba y Akamaru se disponían a atacar al artista de tinta; mientras Shino suspiraba al saber la reacción de su amiga.

Al fin el contacto entre ambos jóvenes acabo y el chico ni siquiera se inmutó al notar las miradas sobre él: Lo único que quería era comprobar si lo que decía su libro era verdad.

Hinata, por su parte, sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse y se sintió mareada ante tanta sangre acumulada en un solo lugar. Observó a Sai de forma vaga.

-¿Sa-Sai-kun…? –Balbuceó Hinata entre el limbo de la conciencia y el olvido. El nombrado vio curioso como los ojos de la chica empezaban a humedecerse, y segundos después, lagrimas acariciaban sus sonrojadas mejillas- E-Ese era… m-mi pri-primer b-beso…

Al no poder decir nada más, la joven se desmayo, sin saber que la misma persona con la que se había besado, fue quien le sostuvo.

Llegó Kiba, que en un acto de celos fraternales tomo a su amiga y amenazó al miembro de Raíz como si fuera el verdadero hermano mayor de la Hyuuga.

.

Mas, Sai ignoró todo.

Las amenazas de Kiba

La obstinación de Shino, quien decía: Lo hecho, hecho esta.

Como Naruto le preguntaba por qué había hecho eso.

Incluso ignoró el golpe que le dio Sakura

Y la indiferencia de Sasuke.

.

Sonrió de verdad al comprobar sus sospechas: **El libro estaba equivocado**.

-Cuando Hinata-chan despierte –Evidentemente utilizo "chan", en muestra de cercanía entre él y la joven después del beso. Seudónimo que molesto a muchos- Díganle que quiero hablar con ella.

-¿Para qué? –Preguntaron, llenos de cólera, Sakura y Kiba. Sakura porque lo tomo como una ofensa a la peliazul y Kiba por su eterna amistad con la desmayada.

-Quiero pedirle que escriba un libro –Contestó con sinceridad el pelinegro, recibiendo miradas llenas de curiosidad por el resto.

Naruto observo a Sakura- ¿De que escribiría un libro Hinata-chan?

.

Sai volvió a sonreír para si mismo.

Cuando Hinata despertara, él mismo le pediría que le escribiera un libro sobre emociones humanas, no para ser publicado, sino para su gusto personal: Hinata Hyuuga aún era un libro que quería leer.

Después de todo, el capitulo que decía: _"Las chicas enamoradas, cuando son besadas por otras personas, suelen enojarse y golpear a la persona que sustrajo el beso sin consentimiento. Al menos, que el hombre sea correspondido"._ El libro se había equivocado con Hinata; ella amaba a alguien, pero no golpeó.

.

.

Definitivamente quería terminar el libro que era Hyuuga Hinata.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Realmente espero que alguien disfrute de este one-shot… esta es una de las parejas mas raras que conozco (y aun así, muchos SasuHinas utilizamos al SaiHina para dar entusiasmo al fic).

Para los que no sepan yo soy **fan SasuHina **y sólo escribí este fic para la gente que leen mi fic Haiiro no Shinju y gustan del SaiHina.

Adiós adiós

PD: No es necesario dejar RR, pero me encantaría -_-


End file.
